


Kissing Lover Boy

by storytime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jackson gets jealous, Pretending to be broken up, Roy and Stiles kiss, Thea is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to fool Oliver into thinking Roy cheated on Thea she enlists help in her best friend Stiles and has them kiss. Thea gets her photographic evidence and Stiles gets a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Lover Boy

“Stiles, I need you to make out with my boyfriend.”

 

Stiles trips over Scott who is lying on the floor with Allison. He jumps up and turns to see Thea in the doorway. Roy is behind her looking at his phone.

 

“What?”

“I need you to kiss Roy, like full on make out with him.”

“Why?”

“Ollie has a problem with Roy and we’re not supposed to be dating. We want to keep seeing each other but we need to make it look like we’ve broken up.”

Stiles groans. “What is with my best friends and secret relationships? Can’t you just tell Oliver you broke up?”

“He’s not going to believe it. The only way it’s going to work is if Roy does something Ollie knows I won’t forgive.”

“And that means cheating on you.” Stiles nods. “Okay but me?”

“Because you’re the only person I trust to kiss my boyfriend.”

“And Roy’s okay with this?”

“Roy likes you and it wouldn’t be the first time he kissed another guy.”  
“Wait what?”

Roy looks up from his phone. “I got really messed up at some college party a few years ago.”

“Okay I’ll do it.”

 

Thea throws her arms around Stiles and kisses him all over his face until he’s pushing her away and trying to wipe her lip-gloss off his face. Lydia hands him a make up wipe from her handbag.

 

“Thank you!”

“Only once though. After that my bisexuality is off the table.”

“Only you would see kissing Lover Boy as a chore.”

“He’s your boyfriend. It goes against so many codes it’s not even funny.” Stiles turns to Scott. “Don’t ever try and ask me to kiss Allison. It’s not happening.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m never going to ask you to kiss Allison.”

“Good because I’m sorry Allison it’s just too weird. You’re pretty and all but I’d sooner kiss Thea and _ewww_.”

Thea swatted Stiles on the arm and pushed him towards Roy. “Don’t be a jerk. Now let’s go outside, somewhere Ollie won’t recognize as your house, and get kissing.”

 

The pack followed Roy and Stiles as Thea dragged them out to the backyard. Stiles let Thea manhandle them into place and he couldn’t help but feel nostalgic when he ends up being backed up against a tree, Roy plastered to his front.

 

“Get macking boys!”

“She is way too cheerful about this.” Stiles mutters.

“I know right. If it makes you feel better I think it’s making that guy over there jealous.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“He kind of looks like me?”

“Huh. Wouldn’t have expected that.”

“Stiles you’re supposed to be shoving your tongue down his throat! Don’t forget to grab his ass too!”

“I’ll get there when I get there woman!”

 

Stiles jolts when Roy starts kissing him. It’s slow and sensual and Stiles hasn’t kissed anyone lately so it takes his breath away. When they break apart Jackson looks like he’s going to kill Roy.

 

“Huh, you were right.”


End file.
